


His Equal

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Language, Romance, Sexual Content, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She was finally his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	His Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Sept 25th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "He looks up grinning like a devil." (I tweaked the tense) Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He looked up, grinning like a devil from his place between her thighs.

"Tom," she whimpered, grabbing at his hair.

She had resisted him for so long, but finally, after months of seduction, he finally had Hermione Granger in his grasp. He continued pleasuring her, his tongue teasing her mercilessly. Her hands tugged at his hair and he enjoyed the sharp sting of pain it brought.

It had been some time since he had been with a woman, but Hermione Granger was well worth the wait. When he had discovered that she was the one who would tip the scales of good and evil, he wasted no time in trying to sway her to his side. Finding out that they were soulmates was an added bonus.

Tom had never thought he'd find someone who was his equal, but he was pleased that the universe had proved him wrong. Hermione was his equal in every way he could have hoped for. She was powerful, smart, and she thirsted for knowledge as he did.

"Fuck me, Tom," she begged desperately, tugging at his hair once more.

Roughly kissing his way up her body, he wasted no time in joining them as one.


End file.
